A Forgotten Adventure
by yellow notepaper
Summary: Those memory charms sure come in handy...takes place in CoS. [gl.hr]


_**A Forgotten Adventure – a fanfic by yellownotepaper**_

_**Category:**Harry Potter_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Summary: **Lockhart wants to see Hermione after class, although she will soon not remember…one-shot GL/HrG. takes place in CoS._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character's._

_-----_

"Good morning, class!" Gilderoy Lockhart cried jubilantly, spreading his arms wide and displaying his lurid lilac robes for the entire class. He grinned, his brilliant white teeth gleaming. Hermione squirmed pleasantly in her seat. Merlin, was he a sight for sore eyes…

"We will be reading a section of 'Magical Me' today," he said, waving his arm unnecessarily, motioning for them to get out their books. The class grudgingly complied, though many looked as if they would rather be trapped in the chamber of secrets than go through another DADA class. Harry in particular looked as if he had just swallowed a rather sour lemon. Hermione, however, looked delighted, and had opened the said book to the first chapter. She looked up at him expectingly, her face rapt with attention and admiration.

She could no longer deny it; she had a crush on her teacher. Not only was he an intelligent hero who had written countless fascinating books, he was drop dead gorgeous. Hermione had sworn to herself that looks weren't everything, but she was guiltily positive that if Lockhart hadn't written books, she would still feel the same way towards him. Maybe not as strongly, but she was sure that the feelings would still be there.

Lockhart beamed at them, and Hermione sprang to attention. "Now, who would like to enlighten me on my ideal birthday gift…" he trailed off as Hermione's hand shot into the air. He nodded to her. "Miss…?"

"Granger," said Hermione breathlessly, her big brown eyes never leaving his face. "Hermione Granger."

Lockhart gave her a dazzling smile, and Hermione tinged pink. "Alright, Miss Granger. Please proceed."

She took a deep breath. "Your ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magical and non-magical peoples or, alternatively, a case of Ogden's Old Firewhisky," Hermione said, all very fast. "But you would also like to rid the world of evil and create your own line of hair care products."

Lockhart raised an eyebrow. "Very impressive, Miss Granger," he said, grinning at her again and deepening her blush. "Five points to Gryffindor."

She glowed, oblivious to the envious looks being thrown to her by the other Gryffindor girls. He glanced around the room, and then back at Hermione, an interested look on his face. "I don't suppose you could name all of my books without looking, Miss Granger?" He smiled, his forget-me-not blue eyes twinkling. "There are quite a few of them."

Hermione smiled back shyly before rattling off his list of books. Lockhart took advantage of her distraction to get a good look at her.

"Break with a Banshee…"

Her eyes were a gorgeous deep brown…

"Gadding with Ghouls…"

Her slender frame, so delicate it looked like it would snap in two if she bent down…

"Holidays with Hags…"

Her hair was bushy and full, but strangely attractive…

Lockhart sprang to attention as Hermione finished a minute or two later. "Excellent, excellent," he beamed. "An additional ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione looked very pleased with herself, although her blush stayed with her for the remainder of the class. The lasting hour left of class was more or less the same, and the end of class came far too soon for Lockhart. He had to get Hermione alone…but how?

He knew that it was wrong to be thinking about his student like he was, but he was becoming seriously sexually frustrated. He had been holed up under Dumbledore's watchful eye, and it was frankly impossible for one of his eager fan girls to pay him a little ahem visit.

A sudden burst of inspiration soon came rushing into Lockhart's mind. He almost laughed at his own brilliance, but restrained himself just in time. There would be time for that later.

He muttered a charm and aimed his wand at Hermione's ink bottle, quickly stowing it back into his pocket. The bottle fell to the floor and smashed, splattering Hermione's robes.

She stared at the broken remains of her ink bottle, momentarily shocked. She seemed to come to her senses a second later and stood up, muttering to herself angrily.

"I'll catch up with you later," she called to Harry Potter and his red-head friend, who were waiting for her at the edge of the classroom. They shrugged and exited, leaving Hermione alone with Lockhart.

"Need any help, dear?" he said smugly, pleased that his plan had worked.

Hermione jumped, apparently forgetting that she was not alone. "N-no," she breathed, glancing at him admiringly. "I'm – OUCH…"

She stared down at her hand, which was now issuing a thin stream of blood from her index finger. "Oh…" she said softly.

Lockhart seized the opportunity and rushed to her side, his lavender robes flapping behind him. "Oh you poor girl, let me help you," he said soothingly, taking her hand and making her blush again.

"Ferula," he said confidently, and a bandage appeared out of thin air and began wrapping itself around Hermione's injured hand.

"Its nothing," said Hermione quickly, her face now a deeop tomato red.

Lockhart waved her comment away. "Nonsense, you cant go ruining your pretty self," he smiled, his lines well rehersed.

"You think I'm pretty?" Hermione blurted before realizing what she had said, and quickly looked at her shoes, biting her lip.

"I think you're very pretty," said Lockhart quietly, and Hermione looked up again, into his blue eyes. He grasped her shoulder and pulled her towards him, sliding his arm around her waist.

She gasped and her eyes fluttered; she had obviously never been touched this way before. He took his other hand and tilted her chin up so they were now level. He gently pressed his lips to hers, his arm tightening around her waist. She sighed, opening her mouth slightly, and Lockhart slid his tongue into her small mouth. She moaned softly, arching her back, and he felt himself harden. He tightened his hold on her and stroked her back, grinding into her.

His erection seemed to jerk her back to reality. She quickly wrenched her head away from his, her frightened, surprised eyes boring into his own. Lockhart sighed. He wasn't at all satisfied, but this was the most he could do at the moment. He whipped out his wand. Her eyes flickered to his wand, her expression becoming steadily more terrified by the second.

He exhaled slowly. He knew it would come to this. It always did, in the end.

"Obliviate!" he cried, pointing his wand at Hermione. A jet of blue light shot out of the end of his wand and struck Hermione in the chest. She glowed blue for a second, her eyes blurry and unfocused. A few seconds later, the blue hue surrounding her faded away. She was left standing awkwardly in his classroom, staring blankly around at her surroundings.

"What am I doing here?" she asked him, her face a pretty mask of confusion.

Lockhart glanced around the room desperately. His eyes fell on a spare bit of parchement lying on his desk. "You were asking me for an autograph," Lockhart said hastily, throwing her a dazzling grin. He grabbed his purple peacock feather pen and quickly signed the scroll. "Here you are," he said grandly, presenting her with the hurriedly scribbled autograph.

She took it, blushing slightly but still confused. "Um –" she began, but Lockhart cut her off.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your friends?" he said cheerfully. "They will be wondering where you are."

Her face relaxed into a nervous smile as she grabbed her bag, turning her back to him and walking slowly out of the classroom, the autograph clasped tightly in her hand.

As the door closed behind her, Gilderoy sank into his desk chair with a pleasured sigh. He knew that she would never remember what had happened (he was, after all, frightfully proud of his memory charms), but he knew that he would never forget. Even as an inexperienced pre-teen, she was already a brilliant kisser. He grinned slowly at his own reflection in the mirror.

He would have to do this more often.

END

-----

**A:N//**ooo new story! I was in the mood for something not-parodyish, so I wrote this. It's a weird pairing, but I wrote it seriously. Sort of. I think? Idk, you tell me. A new one-shot coming out soon! I've been working on these for a week or so…its another odd pairing, but a completely different atmosphere. R&R? I've been a good girl! D

Erin


End file.
